The goal of this project is to check the cell cycle distribution of cell lines with different repair capacities following different low dose-rate irradiations in order to determine if differences in cell cycle distribution can account for the low dose-rate effects observed. Experiments now require more detailed cell cycle progression information and are using BrdU incorporation protocols with analysis on the multi laser system.